Crazy People Go Crazy
by Darkgurl01
Summary: A story written by two girls, Fana and Darkgurl. Find out the summary, cuase we have no idea what it should be. Enjoy! Rated for insaneness, blood, swears, death, illnesses and INSANE PEOPLE! Read and review please. If your wondering, Fish the ghost is in this story. Chapter five redone a bit
1. Vampires Part 1

**Darkgurl: Told ya I was doing a Phineas and Ferb story with FanatheLOSER**

**Fana: Yeah we are not insane….maybe**

**Darkgurl: Yeah maybe**

**Fish: I like this chapter! It has BLOOD!**

**Darkgurl: We don't own anything…well Fana owns Fish and herself, and both of us own the story and I only own myself.**

**Crazy People Go Crazy**

**Chapter 1: Vampires Part 1**

_**Doof's house,**_

"Haha, okay. We need a new topic to talk about" A voice said.

"Yeah, and _nothing about me cause I'm normal_" Another voice said.

"Doof is funny…of how he talks" The first voice said laughing a little bit. The voices weren't flying around, they were voices of people. Only two voices spoke, just two. Their voices seemed to wander the halls of the house.

"Hey! I can also talk that way" The second voice said talking a lot like Doof **(You know how Doof talks? That way…unless you have no dang idea whow he talk that I'm prtty sure at least a very few of you don't know)** or talking in his voice, "Sorry but still…."

"Nenenenene"

The first voice began to laugh, "Haha you're funny" The other voice smiled a bit and said still talking in Doof's voice, "yes, yes I am"

"Hey Doof, can you grow more hair? Hahaha I'm joking"

"I have a lot of hair NENENENENENE" The voice kept talking in Doof's voice, the first voice was laughing away, _it_ struggled to talk since _it_ was laughing pretty hard, "HAHA man, your funny"

"NENENENE YES IT IS"

"Hey, can you build more stuff on the show?" The first voice was laughing and pretty much trying to joke around.

"I _just _did! Last night! HA!" The _real_ Doof said out loud this time, "Hey make one today! So Perry could visit!"

"**NO! PERRY KICKED MY BUT LAST NIGHT, THANK YOU REALLY MUCH**" Doof said starting to talk now, he began to walk towards the door of his house and was about to lock his door when Perry bust open the door breaking it using his foot.

"**OH POO**!" Doof shouted now running away from the door and was running towards the closet; suddenly Perry stopped him and gave him a good beat down, "**I HATE YOU!**" Doof shouted now laying on the ground beaten up.

"Me? Or Perry?" The first voice asked.

"**BOTH**! You know you voices are creeping me out? Get out of the shadows already! I'm starting to think your ghosts coming to haunt me for the rest of my life!" Doof said waving his arms above his head.

The voices or girls walked out of the shadows and into the light, "Ok, who let Perry in?"

One of these two girls put her hand in the air, "I did It was funny"

"So that means that the other one was talking in _**MY**_ voice" Doof said walking to the other girl then stopped, "You know you're creeping me. Wait, you always creep me out" The girl that was joking around, "HEY!"

"Sorry!"

"YOU BETTER BE!" Doof cried now pretty mad at the girl.

"_Am_ I?" The girl did an evil smile, "BWAHAHAHA!"

"Hey look someone that evil" Fish said watching them all, "Hey aren't you suppose to be crying or playing somewhere?" The girl told Fish, "Oh forgot"

"Hate him." The girl said also watching what was going on between Doof and the other girl.

"You're not evil as me!" Doof cried stepping towards the girl, "I could…and I will!" the girl punched Doof in the face as hard as she could, "Stop it! I am in pain!" Doof moaned in pain, "OOHH I WANT TO PLAY!" Fish said starting to slap Doof.

"Who's more evil? Me or Doof?" the girl said smiling evilly, "Me!" Fish said.

"No Fish no" the other girl said to the ghost.

"Ummm me!" Doof said really unsure what to say.

"It's now a contest, _three rounds_" The girl said looking at Doof now.

"I'm in!" Fish shouted flying closer to them, "Fish! You're going to get yourself hurt!" The girl shouted at Fish.

"I want the proof that I am _still_ evil" Fish said as evil as he could, "You're an idiot"

"Yea me too! I'll kick your butt in!" Doof said just stepping closer the girl, "Hey Perry watch us!" The girl said looking at Perry, Perry nodded and began watching the soon to be fight, but was making sure to watch Doof closely….

"Hey I noticed something; I'm in a contest with idiots" The girl muttered to herself before hitting Doof on the head and pokes Fish in the head using her finger, both boys screamed in pain, "AAHHH HOW DID YOU KNOW THE GHOST WEAKNESS?" Fish cried in pain at the girl, "AHHHHHHH" Doof cried sounding more in pain than Fish was.

"BWAHAHAHAHA"

"But I'm not giving up!" Fish said grabbing Doof's nose and throws him at the wall making a hold size of Doof and how he crashed into the wall, "HEY!"

"This is fun!" The girl said while she poked Fish's head once again and tickled Doof.

"AAHHH" Fish cried once more in pain, he didn't want to give up; he wanted to prove he still had evil in him. And he was sure getting into a fight was going to help him began evil again.

"HEY!" Doof shouted kicking the girl hard, "OW! You kicked my leg!" The girl shouted while she picked up a stick from the ground, its payback time! BWAHAHAHAHA"

"What! What is that!" Fish asked backing up not wanting to get hit by a stick.

"Payback time!" The girl said running up to the two boys and poked them with the stick only one time.

Fish began to growl and his claws popped up and he clawed the girl's arm, "you're a mean person." Doof muttered under his breath.

"I am evil. You guys can't even take a _poke_! This stick is _just paper_!" The girl said smiling at the stick she was holding.

"Really? Then why does it hurt so much? Wait! FANA!" Fish shouted, the other girl, A.K.A Fana, "What!"

"I thought you said that I could have my powers back!"

"I lied." Fana said, her face showing no joke. Not even a hint of joke.

"GROWL! Fine! I don't need them!"

"It's made of wood isn't it?" Doof shouted at the girl holding the stick and had the ghost clawing her arm, "Um Fish was it? Can you get off my arm? I think I see blood." She looks at her arm and signs, "Oh yeah, sharp paper I have!"

"Wait, I hope it's yours because _ghosts can't have blood_!"

"Yet you have a heart" Fana said watching the "fight" along with Perry who just fell asleep ever since it started, "Yea….WHAT!" Fish shouted in surprise he said he actually _had_ a heart.

"Behold! The loser inater! It will make you lose and make me win!" Doof said pointing at his new inater he just made in 3 minutes. One of his most quickest invention he ever made in his life.

The girl ripped Fish right off her arm, "AH! That hurt!" She ran up to Doof and gave him a good kick.

"**EK! MY HEAD! I LANDED ON MY HEAD!**" Fish cried laying on the ground, his hand rubbing his head since he pretty much had landed on it, "Hey you didn't blow my up Loser Inater!"

"That better hurt! My poor arm is bleeding" The girl said looking at her bloody arm, "Hey Doof can you fix it. THE HORROR"

"Um no!" Doof said stepping back not wanting to do anything with blood.

"Um blood is good!" Fish said happily knowing that he would get something good and yummy to eat, "Gross Fish!"

"Darn you Doof! Fish, you're scaring me. Oh wait, how can you? Oh no! Never mind what I said!" the girl shouted in fear backing away from Fish, "You're so filled with blood; I think I'll eat you!" Fish said stepping closer to the girl; he was hungry enough to actually eat her up.

"AH! GET THAT FISH AWAY FROM ME" The girl screamed in fear and she ran behind Fana, "NEED BLOOD FROM HUMAN!"

"Fish stop it." Fana demanded the ghost.

"CAN'T NEEED BLOOD!" Fish shouted getting closer to them, "Eat Doof! He's filled with _blood_ and meat!" The girl shouted pointing at Doof who was glaring at her, "I HATE YOU!" Doof shouted at her.

"No, I need your blood. Got to eat you!" He said.

"Perry help me!" The girl shouted at Perry, but he was fast asleep, "Perry wake up!" Perry remained fast asleep.

"NEED BLOOD FROM HUMAN!" Fish cried jumping again at her arm, "Fish is a vampire!"

"Oh my gosh he is! And he wants your blood!" Fana said.

"BLOOD!" Fish cried, "AHH I'm too young to die!" She cried hitting Fish on the head to try to stop him from biting her arm but was failing, "GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD! NOW! HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Open the window! It's so dark in here!" The girl shouted pointing at the window using her free, bloody hand at the window that was 6 feet away, Doof who was near the window said, "Hey no one is opening this window!" Doof said coldy while he moved closer to his window to make sure nobody would open his precious window, little did the other people in the room know, Doof had glue behind his back, when no one was looking, he quickly opened his window, put some glue on it and closed it shut before anyone noticed, "You can die for all I care!" He shouted at the girl.

"Harsh" Fana said still watching the "fight" that was going on.

"BLOOD!" Fish cried still trying to get the girl's blood but she wouldn't stop hitting him in the head, the girl got up, walked towards doof and grabbed his Lab Coat, "I hate you so much"

"You're welcome" Doof said not caring id the girl was holding him by one of his most cleanest lab coats he ever had.

"!" Fish cried biting the girl on the arm drinking her blood finally.

The girl pushed Doof to the floor using her bloody arm and tried to use her free arm to open the window but it wouldn't open, "OPEN! OPEN!"

"Na." Doof muttered to himself, "Bet they didn't notice the Super gule"

"!" Fish cried biting at the girl's arm.

The girl noticed the Super Glue bottle, then looked at the window, she saw some about to dry up gule on the window, "DARN IT DOOF!"

"What? It's to keep the bugs out" Doof replied getting up from the ground.

"You have some nice bloooooooodddddddd!" Fish said happily drinking the blood.

The girl jumped at doof and started attacking him, "Stop hurting me!"

"Blood is yummy"

"NO! If I was a nice little goody girl, I won't be bleeding my arm off and won't be tackling you!" The girl said still tacking Doof.

**Darkgurl:Was going to get longer but then, I got lazy and wanted to stop right there. It's long! Really long! I did this since after school yesterday, at lunch and 3 hours today! I had to stop somewhere**

**Fana:** **I like doing doof voices it funny! And I AM NOT INSANE At all, haha**

**DArkgurl: Yes, we're not insane. Hoped you enjoyed it**

**Fish:REIVEW OR I'LL DRINK YOUR BLOOOODDD!**


	2. Vampires Part 2

**Fish: I'm bored**

**Darkgurl: I hate the beginning of this story**

**Fana: Let's just start the chapter**

_Recap: "What? It's to keep the bugs out" Doof replied getting up from the ground._

_"You have some nice bloooooooodddddddd!" Fish said happily drinking the blood._

_The girl jumped at Doof and started attacking him, "Stop hurting me!"_

_"Blood is yummy"_

_"NO! If I was a nice little goody girl, I won't be bleeding my arm off and won't be tackling you!" The girl said still tacking Doof._

**Chapter 2: Vampires Part 2**

**Now:**

"**Get off you!"** Doof shouted struggling to get the girl to stop beating the crud out of him, but she keep kicking and punching him hard so he couldn't. He didn't want to have his blood taking away or felt like getting beaten up by a girl.

"LOVING THE BLOOD GIRL" Fish cried out happily but then, the girl kicked him off her arm "Dang now I just think he took most my blood. I even see fang marks on it." The girl muttered to herself.

"BLOOD!" Fish cried jumping back at her arm once more.

"That Fish ghost thing is insane" Doof pointed out.

"When did this Fish thing ever die? Oh yeah, Doof…" The girl said.

Doof put his hands at his sides and said, "You don't see a ghost? I see a ghost that now after biting you has fangs"

"NEED BLOOOODDDDD!" fish cried.

"No….something else….but what was it?" The girl wondered.

"NEEDD MORE BLOOOD NOWWW!" Fish shouted pretty much going insane drinking a lot of blood now.

"Oh yeah, you lost a tooth!" The girl shouted pulling out a cow bar out of nowhere and hits Fish with it, "AAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU JERK! WHY! I STILL NEED BLOOD!"

"No! Where's the door! You better have not glued it too, Doof!" The girl shouted now looking for the door "Um opps." Doof said backing away from the door and puts the glue down and walks away from it.

"Bllooood, need it now" Fish said seeming to demand to have waaaayyyyy more blood.

"Darn it!" The girl shouted as she jumped at Doof and started tackling him to the cold floor, Fish still trying to drink the blood.

"Sorry I was scare of the bugs!"

"Blood!" Fish shouted jumping at the girl's arm and biting into it.

"Ahha!" the girl grabbed Fish and threw him at Doof and slapped Doof on the cheek hard, "Owch" Fish got off Doof and walks up to the girl tackling Doof, "Bloooooddddd"

"Hey don't him me! I didn't make Fish that way your blood did." Doof said

"Don't blame my blood. My dark red blood... I kind of like the taste of it through..." Now she doesn't care if Fish is sucking the blood on her arm," Mmm...Blood, how does yours taste?" She said walking up to Doof now, "Oh no, now I wish I didn't glue the window and door shut" Doof said backing away from the girl in fear of his blood being taken away from him.

"You better wish, Doof. Fish, let's get him" The girl said now wanting to drink the sweet blood.

"Yes, Blood." Fish said getting off her arm and faced Doof, he looked as if he would jump at Doof any second now…that scared Doof the most, "No! Get away! Your insane!" Doof cried in fear as he backed up more from the two blood thirsty vampires.

"Mmmmm..." The girl replied as she walked closer to Doof, "No your nuts!" Doof shouted as he grabbed a random book he found laying around him randomly and threw it at the blood thirty girl, "OW!" She said as she picked up Fish and aimed him at Doof, "Ready Fish?"

"YEEESSSSS" Fish replied.

"No NO! GET AWAY!" Doof shouted backing away more.

"Fire!" The girl shouted while throwing Fish at Doof's leg," Bwahahahahah! I laugh at your pain"

"Bllooooooooddd!" Fish cried now on Doof's leg and looking for a good spot to drink some good blood," GET OFF MY LEG!" Doof cried trying to think of a way to get Fish off his leg and thinking of a plan how to not get his blood taken at the same time but was failing of both of his plans.

The girl's brown eyes suddenly turned into a bright red blood type of color, "Blooooooooooooood!" She said walking closer to Doof, "NO! I thought you guys were like the one in the movies! Not the one that eat people up! HELP" Doof cried waving his hands around in the air as if somebody would grab his waving hands and save him from getting his blood taken away from him but no matter how much he screamed or how much he waved his hands in the air, no one came to his rescue.

"No one would help you..." the girl said grabbing one of Doof's arms that were waving around in the air and took a bite out of it and started drinking some blood.

Then a thought came to Doof's mind, _Perry. He's still here! He was told to watch the fight! He must be getting ready to save me!_"Perry! PERRY! Something or someone help me!"

"You're going to become one of us." Fish said to Doof.

"One of us..." The girl said drinking more blood while Perry was just sitting there watching Doof get his blood taken away by two somewhat vampires or a human girl and a ghost.

"One of us" Fish said repeating what he said or what the girl said

"NO PERRY HELP!" Doof shouted waving his free arm at Perry begging Perry to save him from two vampires that were taking his blood away, Perry got up from his sitting spot and walked up to the three, he tried to get the two vampires off Doof but then he was somehow too weak to get them off but he kept trying anyway, "No!" the girl shouted kicking Perry knocking him to the ground.

"BLOOD!" Fish cried.

Perry finally gotten the ghost off and now was struggling to get the girl off Doof's arm, "No! I am hungry!" She cried.

Fish got up from the ground and said, "Keep my blooodddd."

"What? Not your blood Fish." Then she looked at Fish and said, "I hate meat killers."

Fish looked at her and said, "What? NO! I need blooodddd toooo."

The girl signed and said," We're not meat killers, fish. But blood drinkers" She kept drinking the blood from Doof while Perry got tired of trying to take them off so he walked off to the corner and fell fast asleep.

Fish finally knew what she meant," YEEESSS Blood eaters, let's kill the meat eater"

"Mmmmm...Doof, you have sweet blood..." She licked her bloody lips "Mmmm...How does it taste, Fish?"

"Good."

"Oh...so...Cold..." doof said softly, he couldn't feel much of his blood anymore. Most of it was gone anyway. Thanks to the vampires.

"So yummy...Hey, Fana, care to join us?" The girl said looking at Fana now, "Um no thanks, I don't think I'm in did blood."

"Okay then...Hey Doof, feel like the dead yet? Cuz you're not doing a thing to stop us." The girl said looking at the almost lifeless but yet almost vampire Doof, he did look pale through.

"I think you took the last of my blood." Doof said sadly while he weakly sat on the very cold ground.

"Oh, such a shame…oh no….I see the dang sun!" The girl said running to the somewhat pitch dark closet that just popped out of nowhere.

"Sigh good I was thinking they would take my blood." Fana said watching the now three vampires run off into the closet, and then the girl looked at Fana from the closet and said, "Fish, she said the magic word! Blood!"

"YESSS Let's eat her." Fish said.

**Darkgurl: To be true, I do like blood….**

**Fish: I ATE SOMEONE YAY**

**Fana: I really hope they don't bite me**

**Darkgurl: Just wait till the next chapter Fana...MHAHAHAHAHAHA...wow I really am insane**


	3. Vampires Part 3

**Fana:….**

**Fish: She is dead…..**

**Fana: BOO!**

**Fish: AHH A GHOST!**

**Fana: you're scared of yourself?**

**Fish: Yes**

**Fana: Yeah well… YAY!**

**Darkgurl: TIME FOR MORE BLOOD...man I'm insane.**

**PAFPAFPAFPAFPAFPAF**

_Recap:_

_"Sigh good I was thinking they would take my blood." Fana said watching the now three vampires run off into the closet, and then the girl looked at Fana from the closet and said, "Fish, she said the magic word! Blood!"_

_"YESSS lets eat her." Fish said._

**Chapter 3: Vampires Part 3**

The girl signed and grabbed Fish before he got out the closet, "No, not yet fish, do you see the sun? People will come in to see us eating her."

"But I want the blood." Fish said.

"Doof are you okay?" Fana said walking towards Doof but was careful of _not _to get bitten or eaten alive like the other two did, Doof was pretty much sitting at the wall outside of the pitch black closet, he was watching Perry as he slept or had his nap.

"I know…I want blood too" The girl gasped "I hear workers! Into the closet Doof"

"We can't wait much longer we need to eat her." Fish said looking at Fana still wanting to have more blood. Today must be his lucky day; he gotten so much blood to eat under half an hour and he already ate two people.

"Do I have to do _everything_?" The girl said as she walked out of the closet, grabbed Doof buy his lab coat and dragged Fana into the closet and closed the somewhat loud wooden door and turns on the light of the closet now we may, Fish"

Fana stepped back until she was surely about 3 feet away from the two blood thirsty vampires, her face set in fear, "What are you two doing?" She asked the two wondering if she'll get an answer instead of a bite into her skin. Which was 90 chance she would get bitten and turned into a blood thirsty vampire and a 10 chance she would be able to get out of the closet.

"Doing what we-did I forget Perry?" The girl said looking around, noticing that the teal colored platypus wasn't even in the closet, "I think so but why does Fish look so hungry?" Fana asked.

"Fish! Let's eat! Err..Drink!" The girl said while she grabbed Fana's arm and bite it hard, "WHAT? GET OFF!" Fana shouted in pain, she rasied a fist and as hard as she could, hit the girl in the head hard, "Ish...gut...herrr... "The girl said struggling to talk right but kept biting Fana's arm but this time harder.

Fish jumped at Fana's leg and started biting it.

"AAAHHHH!" Fana shouted sounding more and more in pain, "STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Bl...bloooooood! Hey, Doof, want some?" The girl said noticing Doof didn't get to drink any blood yet at all, "Fana's blood tastes a bit sour but yet yummy"

"AAAA IT HURTS!" Fana shouted sounding like she was having the most worstest pain she ever had in her whole life, Fish who didn't seem to care how much pain she was in just bitten her harder," AAAAAAAAAAAA" Fana shouted

The girl was licking Fana's leg and then went to her arm where she bitten Fana's finger "Mmmm...Good blood"

"….My arms…..I can't feel them..." Fana said trying to move her arms but she couldn't since the blood from her arms was gone.

"You're insane! Yet I do kind of want it" Doof said walking to Fana and was looking for a spot to drink some blood.

"We want you to be one of us, right Fish" The girl said biting Fana's fingers.

"STOP IT YOUR MAKING ME ONE OF YOU!" Fana shouted not wanting to become a blood thirsty vampire. Many images of fresh blood began to fill her mind, killing and more importantly, blood, scarier and scarier by every image it showed in her head, "STOP! I'm started to think of blood! And it's scaring me!"

"I know, I felt like that too, it'll be around until we suck up your blood" The girl said

"Stop! I don't want my blood gone" Fana cried

"Don't worry." Fish said.

"It'll be over in a minute" The girl said noticing that there wasn't much blood anymore since the three drank most of it.

"I like it but it's odd but good" Doof said out loud randomly to whoever was in the closet with him.

"Why me….?" Fana muttered to herself quietly, her blood was almost gone.

"You're the only one with blood" The girl said

"What about Phineas. Ferb? AAAHHH IT hurt..." Fana said painfully as she finally turned into a blood thirsty vampire.

"I think she out of blood" Fish said

**Darkgurl: Fana! You're one of them!**

**Fana:*licking a pool of blood* Yummy, So? I always hated the sun HISS**

**Fish: Cool…..**


	4. Vampires Part 4

**Darkgurl: It's been so long since last update sorry; my computer is getting messed up. Well at least some blood will be good**

**Fana: Let's get this started**

_Recap:_

_"What about Phineas. Ferb? AAAHHH IT hurt..." Fana said painfully as she finally turned into a blood thirsty vampire._

_"I think she out of blood" Fish said_

**Vampires Part 4**

"Fana has nice ruby red eyes, let's go find Phineas and Ferb, mostly Candace, and Perry. Vampires let's go! Off to granny's house!" The girl said while somehow turning herself into a bat and fly out of window," Haha Doof you forgot one! Gross bugs"

"Told ya" Doof muttered he was _trying _to warn her about the bugs but she didn't listen to him at all. Now there were in a closet full of bugs that for sure will kill them before they would even get a chance to get out of the poor small dang closet. _I told her and she didn't listen to me. Now she sees I was trying to save me from all those bugs that could have killed me! But noooo that girl and that fish thing ate me. What nut jobs. I'll be sure that they won't have a job at my work place I have in Danville. Look at me now, I'm a vampire that will drink somebody or more likely destroy somebody. Just watch, in a few hours no more people. NENENENENENENENE I WILL HAVE DANVILLE UNDER MY CONTROL! NENENENENENENE Now I just need to rest of the world _Doof thought. **(DG: I put too much Doof thought -_-) oh well)**

"Let's go and get some bloooooooodddddddd!" Fana said also turning herself into a bat while the two boys also did as well, they had to climb out of the window before flying off into the sunny skies, and the sun didn't harm any of them for some very odd reason.

Then randomly the girl mutters, "I believe I can fly I believe can I touch the sky"

Fana hit her forehead and said, "Stop singing! We need to get blllooooooddddDdddd"

The girl did a small smile, "Aw, ruins the fun... Hey, I see someone!" She said pointing to Candace who was walking and talking away with her boyfriend, Jeremy. And then Jeremy walked off thinking Candace was walking with him and he was talking about something random. Candace stopped walking with him when she heard a voice saying, "Let's eat her!"

Candace looked up, "Fana? What going on?" She asked Fana who was flying slowly down along with the other three, Fana didn't answer her but Fish did saying "Poo!"

"FISH!" Candace yelled

"Hi" Doof said touching the ground with his feet and waved at Candace who cried out "DOOF!" Candace yelled then noticed someone, "Who are you?"

"Darkgurl. How does your blood taste? "The girl A.K.A Darkgurl, Fana joined in saying "Yes how does it?" The two girls took a step towards Candace who didn't step back

"Fana I know a little bit about you but I know you're not evil, you dislike evil."

"Oh well! You're full of blood! Let's eat her!" Fana and the other vampires took a step towards Candace but then footsteps were coming towards them, "Yay another person to eat and its coming this way" Darkgurl said grabbing Candace's arm

"Hide her! Then jump out and we eat Jeremy! BHAHAHAHA!" Fana laughed while she began to fly in the air near a tree and watched for Jeremy who was walking back looking for Candace, Darkgurl picked up Candace, covered her mouth so she wouldn't yell or say anything and flew to a tree and muttered, "Hide"

Fana looked at her and said, "Why hide? We can just eat him here and now."

Meanwhile on the ground Jeremy heard voices, he looked up to see three humans, Candace and a ghost, "What the" Fana noticed that Jeremy was looking at them, "GET HIM!" Fana jumped at Jeremy making him fall to the ground, Fana held him down so he won't get up and run away, and besides, she needed blood to live.

Jeremy gasped and noticed that everyone there but his beloved girlfriend were smiling at him and had fangs, they looked hungry, his eyes widen, "No! I'm too young to die!"

"So was I you foolish human!" Fana said

Candace gasped and asked, "What happened to her?" She was hoping for a answer from one of the vampires, more likely the one who bitten Fana knew what was going on, "First fish sucked my blood, then Fish and I took Doof and the tree of us took Fana. And guess what, we're taking you two's blood" Darkgurl responded before biting Jeremy, "AAAAAAAHH!"

Fana looked at Candace and cried out,"Die Candace die!" Then she said, "Candace does as will"

"Fana is me remember?" Candace asked Fana while taking a step towards her, Fana grabbed Candace's neck, "STOP IT YOU USELESS HUMAN" Fana demanded before biting Candace's neck

"AAAHHH!" Candace screamed

"YA GOOD!" Doof cried out biting Jeremy's arm and started to take the blood

"I'm helping with Candace, eating that is" Fish said flying over to Candace and bitten her hard.

Darkgurl and Doof drank the last of Jeremy's blood, "such a shame... We have sucked up all of Jeremy's blood..."

"Can you vampires live without blood?" Jeremy asked wondering if vampires didn't drink humans' blood what would happen to the vampires. Unlucky for him, he got a slap on his face from Darkgurl, "Need bloooddd to live" Then she looked around and asked herself, "The...Uhhhhhh...how many of us now? I lost track..."

"There's me, you, Doof, Fish, Candace, and Jeremy that's six." Fana said

"Doof fish? That just sounded mean. The six of us shall get Phineas and Ferb!" Darkgurl said turning herself into a bat once more; Jeremy looked at her shocked, "How can you?" Then Jeremy somehow changed himself into a bat, "Oh never mind"

"It about time we get to the useless fools" Fana said, "I am flying" She said changing herself into a bat and they all looked at Candace, "AM I the only one who doesn't want to hurt my brothers?" She asked knowing none of them would even dare to answer her, she signed and she changed herself into a bat.

Darkgurl looked at Candace who was starting to fly up from the ground, "Hurry up and fly I want some blooood"

Candace glared at her and said, "You can't hurt them"

"She wants to die" Fana said

"Did you suck her dry?" Darkgurl asked Fish

"Swear I did! Want to see if there more?" Fish said looking at Candace who flew back a bit, "Stop it!"

Darkgurl looked down and noticed a red head and a green head walking by looking for somebody, they were walking alone on a what it seemed to look like a rocked path to who knows where, "Look " She said pointing at them, the six vampires flew down and surrounded the two boys.

"What!" The red headed boy said shocked, he was also called Phineas.

"Yes a other one" Fana said flying closer to Phineas. Phineas was a bit scared, what the heck was happing? "Fana? I thought you hate evil? What made you change?"

"Oh blood" Fana replied before jumping at Phineas, Ferb just stood there watching Fana tackle his brother, Candace looked worried, she flew down and watched in fear and worry.

Darkgurl jumped at Ferb and started to bite him, "You know, your blood tastes good" Ferb stood there like nothing was happening to him, Candace's eyes widen, Fana, her friend and some other girl were drinking her brother's blood, Candace signed and said more to herself than the others, "I know I need to eat them but I can't"

"STOP FANA!" Phineas cried out while Fana drank his blood.

"Phineas!" Candace cried out before trying to fly over to her brother and help him but got stopped by Fish, "I think she still has blood."

"Then suck her blood... whoever you are, you have tasty blood, would you like some, Doof?" Darkgurl said drinking the blood of Ferb

"SURE!" Doof said now looking at the two boys wondering who the drink the blood out of first before the blood was all gone, Fish jumped at Candace, bite her and drank the blood she still might have left.

"Please Fana, you're not evil" Phineas said to Fana

"Fool! I am what I am!" Fana said at Phineas.

Then Phineas noticed something; his best day ever, "Your taking all my blood, how will I ever had a Best day ever?"

"You won't!"

Perry growled at something that none of them knew what he was growling at but they were pretty sure that he was growling at them.

"Why me? Out of all the bad things….." Phineas said thinking about all the bad things that happened, "It's almost over Phineas" Fana said thinking that Phineas would like to know when his pain was going to be over.

"I…fine" Candace said

"Okay." Jeremy said

"Who started this?" Phineas asked out loud waiting for his answer; he wanted to know who started this mess. The one who bitten Fana, the one who caused his pain and for the ones who gotten bitten and eaten alive, then Phineas felt a sharp pain in his neck as Fana bitten his neck hard, "Go on Phineas, I think your blood is gone"

Darkgurl signed and said answering Phineas' question, "Cause that ghost thing jumped on my arm then blood came out, then he started sucking on it...how we made Fana evil was because Doof, ghost and I had no other blood here to drink so we dragged Fana into the closet and sucked her dry"

"Okay, but why did Fish want blood in the first place?" Phineas asked her but she didn't answer, she went back to drinking Ferb's blood along with Doof who finally decided who's blood to drink.

"You're a fool" Fana said

"And how did it make Fana evil?" Phineas asked Darkgurl thinking that she would answer him since she already told him how it started, but she didn't bother telling, then a new feeling Phineas felt, something like he never dared to feel before; A hunger for blood, "Okay, Why do I feel like blood"

"Yup he's done" Fana said

"So taking Fana blood away changed her into a monster?" Phineas asked Darkgurl more, he really wanted answers.

Once Fana heard the word, _Monster_ she growled and demanded at Phineas, "Who are you calling a monster! Now let's go fine more blood these losers are dry"

"Can we go for hobos? Hobos! Where are you? Hobos?" Darkgurl said randomly

"Hobos? There blood will be gross and old; we need someone a live and young, not old and sitting on the road"

"Fine, no hobos! So we go for...um, where are we gonna live? We're _gonna be_ hobos!"

"Did you forget about Doof's place? We can hide there, and if anyone sees us we can bite them."

"…But that's evil….." Phineas said not wanting to live in Doof's house, biting people and killing.

"I think this one is too good for my liking" Fana said glaring at Phineas, he did show that he still had his heart and blood.

Darkgurl, who didn't notice what they were doing, she was looking for somebody to eat then noticed a fully grown man in a diaper," Okay, so we start with... That baby?" She said pointing at that man wearing the diaper," We're in the big city are we? There are lots of people to feed on" She said while many, many, many and many people were walking around as if they were in New York City.

"What are you doing? You're trying to run away? We need blood to live don't we? We kill everyone on earth!" Fana said looking for some people to jump at and eat alive.

"Let's eat!" Darkgurl cried before jumping at ten people and started to drink their blood all at once.

Phineas stood there in fear, the others vampires jumped at all those poor people and started killing them, "Am I the only one scare?"

Candace walked over to Phineas, put her arm around him and said, "I am"

"I'm not I like this Fana" Fish said

"HAHAHAHA!" Fana laughed as she jumped at sixty people eaten them alive (drinking their blood)

Fish jumped at five.

Candace signed and began to feel a bit weak, "Phineas we need to eat" Candace said before jumping at one person and drank his blood while thinking what a total monster she was.

"I'm scared" Phineas said

"Me too" Ferb said.

Without much of a choice, the two boys jumped at one person each and fearfully drank the blood

"Look! These kids are eating people!" A cop said pointing at them and other cops started running towards them.

"Try to stop us cops!" Fana said while jumping at over nine thousand people.

Phineas looked at a cop and he looked really upset about having to do this, "I'm sorry" He said while jumping at the cop and drank the blood.

"Kill all the people in the world BHAHAHAHAHAH" Fana said jumping at nine thousand million people **(DG: Sorry if I got that wrong, I am so not good at math)**

The two left over cops looked at each other in fear, "I enjoyed working with you, Phil" one of the cpos said to the other, "Me too, Benjamin"

Phineas looked at the two cops, "Sorry" Then he jumped at them

**Darkgurl: Longest chapter I ever wrote**

**Fana: I am becoming a real jerk in this story**

Fish: I LOVE THIS STORY!


	5. Vampires Part 5

**Darkgurl: I'm starting to sound insane in this story. I can only write chapters for this story at night, like 1 am, 2 am or 3 am, not a good night rests for me. Oh well, it's summer anyway**

**Fana: BANANA MAN!**

_Recap:_

_The two left over cops looked at each other in fear, "I enjoyed working with you, Phil" one of the cops said to the other, "Me too, Benjamin"_

_Phineas looked at the two cops, "Sorry" Then he jumped at them_

**Vampires: Part 5**

Darkgurl looked around for something then said, "Did we eat all the humans?"

"No! Maybe! Okay I did but who cares there's other D's and space to go to, in fact there D's to eat humans from." Fana said looking around for at least one poor person left to eat up, everyone in town was dead, or was pretty much now a blood- sucking vampire. Most didn't get anything to eat so they fell dead while the others who were lucky were somewhere eating people.

"Hey we should make this a story" Darkgurl said out of her own boredom

Fana grinned evilly and said, "I said why not BHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You can stop acting nuts now" Fish said to Fana

"Okay..."Darkgurl said noticing a small green platypus pretty much knocked out or dead not too far away, "Cool, who ate that green thing?"

Phineas' eyes suddenly widen and said in a shakily like voice, "I DIDN'T WANT TO! I NEEDED BLOOD"

Now all the vampires were looking at poor Phineas, "You'll get used to it, kid" Fana said

"Don't worry newbies, we're pretty much also newbies but that Fish thing" Darkgurl said pointing at Fish who didn't seem to pay much attention to what was happening now, "Hehehehe! Someone say something?"

"Then how come everyone else is more evil then me? Candace and Ferb?" Phineas asked while he looked at his siblings, they didn't look at him, "Cause were so bad. You keep on complaining" Darkgurl said at Phineas kind of cold like, "Will I'm good! And this is not going to change me! I don't want to hurt people to live like you do" Phineas said to Darkgurl who rolled her eyes.  
" SHUT IT! Or I'll eat you!" Fana snapped at Phineas, now the two girls we're getting annoyed by Phineas, his complaining and begging at Fana to snap out of it.

"Fana...Please snap out of it" Phineas begged Fana to snap out of the trance she could be in, "You snap out of it! You're insane!"

"NO YOU ARE!" Phineas shouted as loud as he could at Fana who growled and yelled out, "  
Get lost!"

"Get lost fail of a vampire freak! We don't need ya!" Darkgurl said at Phineas using some type of power to push him about two feet away from them all.

"Fine! But I am going to make me and Ferb human! Candace are you coming?"

"Well..." Candace started to say, she looked away from her younger brother and was about to say something when Phineas shouted, "NOT YOU TWO!"

"Sorry Phineas" Candace apologized to him but Phineas already started to walk away with Ferb walking behind him, "YOU'RE ALL INSANE!"

"Get lost! We don't need good people" Fana said while they watched the two boys walk away from them. They didn't need good people to slow them down.

"We are not insane you Losers GO AWAY!" Darkgurl hissed at the two boys were started to run a bit

"Want to eat more people?" Fana asked Darkgurl

"Sure! None of these losers through" She said glaring at Phineas and Ferb as they walked away saying who knows what.

"YES EAT EVERYONE ELSE! BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Fana laughed evilly while everyone but Phineas and Ferb turned themselves back into their bat states.

"Let's go!" Darkgurl said

"Yes! I bet there more in other towns. AAH MY HEAD" Fana shouted in pain holding her head and bending down a bit, she did show that she was in pain, "Um whatever your name is, are you okay?" Darkgurl said to Fana who looked at her in a bit of surprised look on her face, Fana looked at herself and noticed that she was a bat, then she looked at everyone else around her and noticed that they were also bats, "Why am I a bat?" She asked to everyone around her than herself.

"Not good" Fish said

"We need to vampire her again" Darkgurl said

"Wait what? You're going to take my blood?" Fana said in surprise as she flew back a bit

"Looks like it!" Fish said flying bit closer to Fana along with the other vampires.

"We want you a vampire, not a darn human...why did I call humans darn? Why am I thinking like this?" Darkgurl said more to herself than the others, it seemed a lot like the two were changing back to their normal selves, that was really unwanted by the group of vampire, for some reason they watched the two slowly regain their human minds but their human minds were failing, their minds kept going through from human to blood-loving vampire then back to a human then back and back.

"AHH shut up! Humans are useless! No there not! Yes they are! AHH! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Fana shouted hoping somebody would answer her question but nobody did.

"Wow looks like someone has DID." Fish said watching Fana change from human self back to a vampire and it kept repeating, Darkgurl fainted due to her human mind taking her over while Fana kept changing then she stopped or they thought she did, "BHAHAHAHA! Someone help!"

"FANA" Phineas shouted hearing her from far away and was running back along with Ferb who fallowed Phineas back.

"Get lost!" Fana shouted at them but this time they didn't go anywhere, they stood there and watched along with the vampires, while that was happening, Darkgurl awoken and found herself human, she was now her human self, "oh dang, vampires…" She said more to herself while she flew behind Ferb, "What the heck are vampires out here whoever you are" Fana, noticing that Darkgurl was a human once more pointed at her getting the other vampires' attention, "_GET HER_!"

Phineas who now kinda knew what was going on now said, "Fana, you were free before, come on and try to get yourself free once more!"

"Shut up you useless pass!"

Darkgurl started to fly off, "Why is everyone dead? Where am I? This isn't my hometown at all"

Now pretty much everyone was chasing after her, "After her! WE need to make her one of us once more!" Fana shouted flyer a bit faster than everyone one else since she was hungrier than the others, Darkgurl was the only one with blood anyway.

"Fana, break free" Phineas said to Fana more and more so she might be able to break free from the vampire state but she didn't want to.

Darkgurl looked around while she flew, "Gosh I must be the only human left. That's why I'm getting a lot of looks from everyone, wait, now I'm a bat. Hey I bet I could pass off as batman!" Then she turned back to a human, "Aww…there goes my hopes and dreams about crime fighting"

Fana was behind her now and was fling faster than ever, "We eat them all bhahahahahaha! Ahh what the hack is going AHH Shut it! _You're the last human_ we need your bloooooooodddddddd!" Fana said trying to make a move to grab Darkgurl but Darkgurl flew a bit faster, "No. You're not taking away my blood"

"Wait I think when you guys get bitten from Fish he give you some of his evil, are in other words Fana petty much now has DID." Phineas said to Darkgurl who was now somehow running near her

"Eat her! Get her to be on our side!" Fana shouted to the other vampire knowing how much they wanted more blood and I think another vampire.

"Whoever you are, I got bitten by that ghost. That ghost and I bitten that odd brown haired dude then the three of us took down your Fana friend" Darkgurl said to Phineas

"Will then that's what making her act odd, she got Fish's evil, your insaneness and Doof's evil…Did I get that right?" Phineas asked

"I'm not insane through, but I think that's right. Do you know how to fix them?" Darkgurl said to Phineas while he was thinking of a plan or an idea how to stop the world from getting taken over by vampires.

"Not yet, gosh! I hate being one! It makes me want blood! Anyways I think Ferb know how to change them back, but as for Fana I don't know what would happen if we use it on her" Phineas said

"Get those kids!" Fana shouted to the other vampires who were kind of slow now, Fana wanted more blood, she wanted everyone's blood in every single OD there was.

"Will I think so but now they're after us, so I think we should try to change into bats and fly over to our house" Phineas said

"Okay, let's go to your house…first we need a idea how to get them away from us for a bit…any ideas?" Darkgurl said looking at the vampires who were now close enough to them to grab them but they stood there watching them, "Not sure" Phineas said

"You guys are dead meat!" Fana said reaching out to grab Phineas and pulled him towards them, "Starting with you!"

Darkgurl signed and said, "Um your Fana right? You can't eat him" She pushed Fana to the ground and Phineas and let free that easy, Fana growled, she stood up quickly and shouted, "YOU FOOL! Eat them up!"

The vampires looked at the three with bloodthirsty looks or Darkgurl got the blood thirsty looks, the other two were just looked at.

"I'm no fool…maybe this might snap you out of it" Darkgurl said jumping at Fana and tackled her to the ground, "GET OFF YOU USELESS HUMAN!" Fana cried out trying to bite her but got slapped pretty hard on the check, there was a red-ish mark on her right cheek now, "Um you know this may be a good time to run or something" Darkgurl said to Phineas and Ferb who were just watching what was going on.

"ROAR" Fana roared kicking Darkgurl off "I'll end your life here and now!"

Darkgurl's eyes began to glow white, "Snap out of it, let these two work on a way to get you all free from vampire vile" that was when Fana grabbed her by the neck and demanded, "No one is _becoming anything_! **YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**" Then Fana tossed Darkgurl at the ground hard, "**DIE!**"

"Ouch. That hurt...I want blood…wait what? Mmmmm blood" Darkgurl said

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH You are becoming one of us once more!" Fana said evilly

Then out of nowhere Phineas shouted, "I'm almost done building the thing!"

"No you're not!" Fana said grabbing Phineas by the neck and pulled him away from the machine thing he was working on the get everyone who got bitten to get back to their normal selves, "NO! I'm almost done!" Phineas shouted trying to get away from Fana abut was failing; he was no match to a vampire, even though he was one; he was still not strong enough to fight one.

Darkgurl grabbed Fana once more and slapped her face again but this time a bit harder, "gosh you red head hurry up!"

Fana growled once more and shouted, "**YOU'RE A FOOL!**" Then as hard as she can, slammed Darkgurl hard on the ground, Phineas who was finishing his machine to stop this heard what was going on and said, "Need a little more time!" He didn't need to go all fast, he had someone who was busy trying to fight his friend so he could finish off his machine; he was very, very close to being done but deiced to go slow so he could hear more battle.

"Gosh I'm gonna die in the worst way" Darkgurl muttered to herself before punching Fana but Fana moved out of the way and grabbed her neck once more, "It's about time I ended your life!"

"Just a little more time, I'm almost done!" Phineas said still finishing off his machine slowly so he could hear more battle, "Ow, my neck. I don't want to be a vampire!" Darkgurl said, "Hurry up!" She shouted at Phineas who now was putting the last touch on his machine, "Almost" Fana grabbed him too, "I want you to die!"

"I said I'm almost done! If you can get me away I'll finish the rest!" Phineas said to Darkgurl, Fana was listening, "NO!" She shouted out very loud, then Darkgurl grabbed a random crowbar that popped out of nowhere and hit Fana on the head with it.

Fana growled, "I AM NOT STOPPING!" Then she hit Darkgurl back on the head, while the two girls hit each other's heads Phineas carefully started to walk to his machine but then Fana saw him and grabbed him, "I WANT TO BE LIKE THIS FORVER! I want Phineas to die! Now and here! No one will be fixed! Ahh! What's going on? Ahh! Shut it!" Then she threw Phineas hard at the ground, Phineas shouted in pain, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Candace and Ferb watched in horror as Phineas was being tossed around, Candace looked down to her feet and said, "I don't know anymore"

"I would try to help but she's strong" Ferb said to Darkgurl while Fana put her foot on Phineas' head, she grinned evilly and said, "Say good-bye"

"What do you want Fana; to live out your days alone…in the darkness? Eating or drinking people's blood, what do you say?" Darkgurl said

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA I DON"T CARE! EVERYONE SHOUILD DIE!" Fana replied

"It's not Fana! Don't let her do this to herself, I know she doesn't want it" Phineas said while Fana took off her foot that was on his head and picked him by the neck pulling him to his feet, "I think I'll have dead Phineas now!"

Phineas' eyes widen, he had to break Fana free or else she would have be something that she never wanted to be, "FANA BREAK FREE!"

Meanwhile in the group of vampires, Fish watched Fana as she was ready to kill Phineas any moment, announced more to himself than everyone else, "I'm just watching"

Fana was punching Phineas' head multiple times a few times while Phineas was screaming his head off in pain, "I like to hear your pain before I can kill you!" then she slammed Phineas as hard as she can to the ground, she was, making sure that this was going to be one of Phineas' most hurtful days he ever had in his life, "Your just a little cry ba—Ahh! What the heck am I doing? AHHH SHUT IT! I think it's time to end it"

Darkgurl had flew over to the machine Phineas build and was looking at a large red button saying **Press**she looked at Phineas who was now the ground in pain, he looked so beat up he couldn't seem to get up, "Um do I press this large red button saying 'Press'?"

"Y….." Phineas said really weakly, Fana was smiling evilly at Phineas, "BHAHAHAHA Just one more move he's dead!"

Darkgurl pressed the button and suddenly the whole area started to glow pure white, "AAAHH It's so bright"

"AAAAAHHH! It hurts! You fool!" Fana said jumping at Darkgurl

"….." Phineas looked a lot like he was dead, since he wasn't moving at all, seeing that Fana began to laugh evilly again, "BHAHAHAHAHAHA I DID IT! I THINK I DID!" Then Darkgurl slammed her to the ground, "You monster"

"AAAHHHH! The only one who is a monster is you! You made me!"

"Oh crap. I did."

"So? You could have picked to not bite me! But you didn't! Now I'm going to kill you!" Fana said grabbed Darkgurl's neck, "Go ahead then, I always wanted to die as a 11 year old anyway. So go ahead and kill me. Like I care" Darkgurl said carelessly, she didn't even care if she died.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Fana laughed slamming Darkgurl to the ground once more but this time harder than the other two times.

"Wait, shouldn't she change back?" Ferb asked his older sister Candace, who looked at him, "wait did you?" Ferb was back as a human once more, he wasn't a vampire anymore, "Yup"

"Hey you're right"

"…" Darkgurl also looked dead

"Are you dead yet?" Fana asked

"…..why…do…you…care….?" She said weakly as if she was going to die soon or even sooner, Fana smiled evilly and said, "Yes, it's about time you die!"

"I'm alive" Phineas said standing up, he looked as if he never got beaten up; he looked the same before he was bitten. He was human. And alive.

Fana looked at him, "I thought I killed you!"

"No, you only knocked me out" Phineas replied

"So I'm going to be the first to die?" Darkgurl said weakly noticing that Phineas was back on his feet.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA Soon you'll die!" Fana said watching her as she died slowly, Phineas' eyes widen once more, Fana was becoming something she never wanted; this had to be a nightmare. This had to be, "FANA! Please snap out of it! Please" He begged, he didn't want to see more, he just wanted Fana to snap out of it, so everything could go back to the way it was not even an hour ago, "Phineas?" Fana said as if she was back to her normal self once more, and not that thing that was controlling her then, "SHUT UP! You can't snap her out of it! She's gone! Forever"

"PLEASE!" Phineas begged louder, he kept saying please, he was hoping that if he kept saying please Fana would snap out of it, "Please Fana"

Fana looked at him and yelled, "THERE IS NO MORE FANA! STOP CALLING ME THA!"

"You're still in there Fana, come out" Phineas begged.

"Might as well die…..nothing to live…for" Darkgurl muttered dying, she was having a rather slow death.

and yelled, "THERE IS NO MORE FANA! STOP CALLING ME THA!"

"You're still in there Fana, come out" Phineas begged.

"Might as well die…..nothing to live…for" Darkgurl muttered dying, she was having a rather slow death.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE FOOLISH! AAAAAHHHHH! Stop this thing AAAAAHHHH! SHUT UP!" Fana growled to herself, Fana kept breaking free and blocked from the real world. It was like the thing that had control over her didn't have full control over her yet, yet it was soon to have full control over her but it was half failing half winning. Fana heard Phineas beg for her to come out, she was trying to break free, and she had to. The thing wasn't going to have full control over her. The more Fana broke free, the weaker the thing was getting. But breaking free was getting harder. Still Fana tried.

"SEE! She keeps getting breaking free" Phineas said noticing that Fana kept breaking free and taken over, his begging seemed to help her.

"…." Darkgurl was now unmoving, she really did seem dead, Fana looked over to her and said, "I think she's dead that means I WIN! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"…F….Fana….." Phineas said shocked that Fana killed somebody, as much as he knew this wasn't Fana at all, she still killed.

Darkgurl smiled weakly and said, "Dead...Not yet" She surprised both Phineas and Fana; they looked at her, "NO! If she doesn't die soon that Fana thing will get free!" Fana growled at her, "I AM GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE IT FASTER THEN!" Darkgurl then struggled to get up from the ground but her body was too weak to move, she failed and fell back to the ground, she looked up to notice that Fana was getting closer to her, "I am going to kill you!" Fana said getting closer to her, "NO FANA!" Phineas shouted, he didn't know what to do, his machine didn't even work! Well it only freed Ferb so far, and not the rest.

He didn't know what to do next, Fana was now close enough to her; she grabbed Darkgurl's neck and pulled her up like that, "I'm ending this now!" Darkgurl's eyes widen.

Phineas jumped off from the ground and jumped at Fana, or he tried to but he missed and hit the ground, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Stop" Darkgurl said now regretting what she said about that she didn't care if she died.

"Why should I" Fana demanded her, Darkgurl only muttered, "Help"

"Who's going to help you? Fana? She's gone forever"

Darkgurl moaned in pain, she couldn't really stand being held up like this, her neck was starting to hurt badly, even if she said so, Fana would just hold it tighter and death may come faster so she stayed quiet.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA Good ba-"Fana said getting cut off by Phineas who jumped at her once more and pushed Fana to the ground forcing her to let go of Darkgurl, she fell to the ground watching what was going on, "STOP IT!" Phineas said, no matter how much it hurt to hurt Fana, he still had to hurt her. This wasn't even Fana. Not even a little bit, "GET OFF" Fana demanded kicking Phineas off her and pushed him to the ground hard, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BAHAHAHAHA Sorry Phineas AAHHH! BHAHAHAHAHAH" Fana laughed evilly, Fana was close to getting free, and she just needed Darkgurl to not die so she would be able to break free forever from that thing that now was losing control on her.

"…Phineas…" Darkgurl said weakly to Phineas who was now getting up from the ground, "I'm….I'm….okay….But I think Fana is slowly starting to break free"

"No one is breaking free! Everyone should DIE!" Fana shouted

"Fana…break…free" Darkgurl said, it was all coming together, each time one of them said break free the thing that controlled Fana got weaker, this is what Fana needed if she was going to break free, "You're foolish! FANA CAN NOT BREAK FREE!" Fana grabbed Phineas by the neck once more, "Goodbye lo-PHINEAS! STOP THAT!" Fana shouted at the thing that kept taking her over, then she tossed Phineas hard again at the ground, "DIE! YOU HUMAN!"

"FANA BREAK OUT! YOU ARE ALMOST THERE!" Phineas called out, Fana was very close to breaking free, the thing was getting weaker, its attacks were weaker, it meant that Fana was finally breaking free from its power.

"…I don't think I can….last…longer…" Darkgurl said weaker, she was so close to death now. If she died the thing would have full control on Fana. That couldn't happen.

"Darkgurl? NO! I NO I WILL NOW LET YOU WIN!" Fana shouted at herself, the thing was losing full control; it only had a little bit of powers left.

**Darkgurl: I end it there, sorry. Oh and I'm NOT 11 and I had to edit this one. Can't believe i missed so many errors here..if there anymoe more errors, tell me and I'll redo this one again**

**Fana:** **That was insane, and I swear nothing in this story is TRUE!**


	6. Die and BloodRed

**Darkgurl: This is a long story**

_Recap:_

"_FANA BREAK OUT! YOU ARE ALMOST THERE!" Phineas called out, Fana was very close to breaking free, the thing was getting weaker, its attacks were weaker, it meant that Fana was finally breaking free from its power._

"…_I don't think I can….last…longer…" Darkgurl said weaker, she was so close to death now. If she died the thing would have full control on Fana. That couldn't happen._

"_Darkgurl? NO! I NO I WILL NOW LET YOU WIN!" Fana shouted at herself, the thing was losing full control; it only had a little bit of powers left._

**Die and BloodRed**

Phineas watched Fana, it seemed that Fana was gaining control already, by the looks of it the thing was losing control and is struggling to keep its place to control but is failing, "Come on Fana!"

"Fa…..Fana" Darkgurl said

"NO MORE FANA! SHE IS GONE! NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" Fana shouted while grabbing Phineas by the neck once more, this time choking him hard, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She began to close her hands around his neck tighter and tighter, Phineas struggled to break free but he was both failing and being choked to death at the same time, "No….BAK!...STOP IT!" His hands tried to pull Fana's hands away from his neck but each time he tried to, he would be choked a bit harder.

Darkgurl once again tried to get up from the ground but failed and fell back hard on the ground and she started to bleed, "Ahh!"

"Your pain is fun to me!" Fana said, she was enjoying both Phineas' and Darkgurl's pain, both having a slow and painful death. They earned this death, both somehow broke free from their vampire minds and were both humans, they betrayed the vampire thing. And now they had to die, "STOP! IT'S HARD TO B…B…BAK!" Phineas struggled to say, he kept choking of the loss of breath.

Fana looked over to see if Darkgurl was dead and to her enjoyment, she looked a lot like she was dead, "Looks like Darkgurl is dead!"

"FANA FIGHT IT!" Phineas shouted hoping that each time he called out for Fana, she would break free then she would get taken over by something. Suddenly Fana's hands came off of Phineas' neck, "Phineas?" Then her hands went back around his neck once more and choked him again but a bit harder than last time, "DIE!"

A soft and weak sound was heard, "…Joking…" Fana turned her head towards Darkgurl again and she was still alive, Fana was getting angry now, "STOP THAT! I WANT YOU TO BE DEAD! DIE DIE ALL YOU! DIE!"

"F…" Phineas struggled too much to say, he was almost fully out of breath, each time he opened his mouth to talk, his breath kept leaving, he knew he was going to die soon, he knew that he could still save Fana from the thing.

"Fa….na…!" Darkgurl weakly said watching what was going on, she knew that the thing was losing its control, it shown that it didn't have control anymore now. It was so very close to being gone. Fana was going to be in control once more.

"SHE'S GONE! DON'T YOU GET IT? SHE'S…" Fana stopped in mid sentence; it was like she was frozen somehow.

Now noticing that Fana wasn't holding his neck anymore, Phineas looked at Fana, "Fana?" Then Fana fell to the ground fainted.

"FANA!" Phineas walked over to Fana, he looked at her and noticed that she had fainted, "I hope she's back..Fana?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Fana said, she was now sleeping, it was now really clear that the thing that had control over her didn't have control of her anymore. She was back. Her mind cleared from what happened, the vampire thing was going to be a total blank for her…unless she could somehow recall what happened or had a flashback of what happened.

"..She's..o…okay" Darkgurl said

"Yea maybe, we don't know if it was really Fana or whatever that thing was" Phineas replied

"…" Darkgurl didn't say anything, she was weak and too tried to say anything or do anything.

"What? Are you okay?" Phineas asked her, he didn't really seem to care much, he just met this girl half an hour ago meanwhile he knew Fana for a while now.

"I..du…nno" Darkgurl said

"Um did Fana or whoever was in power do something?"

She began to feel tried now, tried enough to sleep for ages, "So…tried"

Phineas looked over to Fana, he really should get them to the DR, he didn't know what was going on with Fana, now that whoever was in power of her was gone or who knows what, he was going to need to know what was up with Fana, Darkgurl on the other hand took a hard beat up, she looked ready to die any second, "I think we should get them to the DR now, what do you think Ferb?" Phineas said looking at Ferb.

Ferb only said, "Yea and maybe Fana as well"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Darkgurl said, now she was asleep, at least it was better than dying on the grass or sidewalk or wherever they were.

_**At the DR**_

Everyone but the two girls sat in a room, in that room, Fana lay on one bad and Darkgurl on the other.

The DR came into the room holding a clipboard and he was writing what Phineas was saying what happened to the two girls, "And they are both boys right?"

"No, I said girls"Phineas corrected the DR, only being in that hospital for not even ten minutes was already driving Phineas insane! The DR kept asking the same questions over and over, and Phineas had to answer every single question that the DR had for him, "Boys." The DR said writing it down on his clipboard, "Oh well" Phineas said to himself.

Then a familiar voice was heard from one of the beds in the room, "What-going..on?" Phineas turned his head over to wherever that voice was, it was Fana, "One's awake" He said to the DR who was now doodling away on the paper that was on his clipboard.

"..Arg…" Another voice said, this time from the other side of the room, Darkgurl. She pretty much was now struggling to keep her eyes open and was trying hard not to slip away, Phineas looked over to that side of the room and said, "Don't worry, you guys we got you to the DR"

Fana looked at Phineas with confusion in her face, "Why would I need to go to the DR…and why am I so weak?"

"Fana, do you remember anything that happened today?" Phineas asked

"Of today? No. Why?" Fana asked everyone, they had to know what happened; they weren't in some hospital bed and none of them other than Phineas and Darkgurl had blood on them, well the others did have some blood around their mouths. That could mean that they had something with blood to eat. Sadly, none of them answered.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Darkgurl said, she fell asleep again to try to stop herself from dying, it helped, Phineas noticed this and said, "Great. The other one fell asleep again…Fana do you recall being bitten? Trying to kill me and everyone else?"

"No why?" Fana answered, she was answering Phineas while she got none of her answers answered, what did happen? Why was Phineas even asking her this?

"No reason" Phineas said not wanting to let Fana know what happened that day, if he did let her know what happened, Fana would be very upset about what she had done. That was reason number One not to tell Fana what she did that day.

Darkgurl awoken while Phineas asked if Fana recalled anything, so she answered it for Phineas since Phineas looked a lot like he didn't want to tell her since he said, 'no reason' Darkgurl said, Tried to kill me"

Fana looked at her and asked, "Who did?"

"You did"

"Me? I would never hurt anyone"

"Yea"

"I don't understand…I can't remember anything" Fana said, no matter how much she tried to remover what happened, it was no use at all. That day was pretty much a total blank to her.

"…"

"What happened? Please can anyone tell me?" Fana asked to anyone who was with her that day well she only remembered Doof, Fish and that girl, and then everything was a blank. Then Phineas, Candace Jeremy and Ferb showed up, Candace and Jeremy left the hospital long ago to go somewhere that nobody had a idea where but didn't really care much anyway.

"It's best you didn't know" Phineas answered

"TELL ME!"

"Ferb" Phineas said looking at Ferb, Phineas wanted Ferb to tell since he didn't feel like telling Fana, it was for the best but since she was asking more, Phineas needed someone to tell so he chose Ferb.

"…" Said Ferb, even though he didn't say anything, it was good enough anyway. Still not even an answer, but it was as good as it could be.

Then really random, Darkgurl said out loud, "I COULD FLYYYYYYYYY!" Still not even an answer, why wasn't anybody giving Fana a answer, "What? I still don't understand" She was now getting annoyed with nobody telling her, "TELL ME NOW!"

"Fana, don't get so upset. Even if we told you-"Phineas got cut off in mid-sentence when Fana shouted the same thing once more.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Fana cool it. We can't tell you because we are in shock" Phineas said, he was pretty sure that he and everyone else was in shock since Fana never did get taken over by something before in front of them.

"But what did I do?" Fana asked Phineas, now she was getting at least one answer about what happened that day.

Nobody said a word, or moved. The sound that filled the room was nothing. It was so quiet you could only hear the, breathing, "….Was I really that bad..." Fana asked, now she was feeling more upset, by the looks of it, it seemed a lot like she hurt some of them. She never did hurt anyone, "why can't I remember anything?" Fana asked to herself now, then she began to feel dizzy, it felt as if something was going to take over her mind or putting her into sleep, "What's going on? AHH!"

Phineas looked at her, "Fana?"

"Fools I AM NOT GONE YET!" Fana shouted, she was now talking like that thing that took over her an hour ago, "GREAT!" Phineas shouted as he looked around for that DR that was supost to be in that room with them, "WHERE IS THAT DR?"

_**In another room nearby,**_

The DR sat in the dark, above his head was a lamp, it was pretty tall about 9 ft tall, he sat on a small stool and stared into the darkness, and then he heard, "_GREAT...WHERE IS THAT DR?" _Then the DR tried to get up to see what were they doing in that room where he left them in but then, he was too lazy to get up and walk all the way to the other room next door, so he said, "I'm just sitting here" After a while, he finally got up from his stool and began feeling the walls looking for the door now so he could go check up on these kids…if he ever found the door. When he found it, he walked back to his stool and sat down a bit then got up and left the room and went to the room where these kids were.

_**Back to the room where everyone else was, **_(If you were thinking the WHOLE city or hospital, you guessed wrong. Only Phineas, Ferb Doof, Fish, Fana and Darkgurl)

"I don't want to die" Darkgurl said more to herself, it was too late anyway. She was going to die soon.

"TOO BAD YOU ARE!" Fana said harshly at her

"FANA WHAT'S GOING ON?" Phineas asked Fana, he knew something was up, but he didn't know what was up.

"I think she has DID" Ferb said holding up his cell phone and he was looking at some page about DID at that very moment while Fana or whoever was in control yell away.

"I AM NOT FANA!" Fana shouted, that got everyone confused, Fana was her name, and now she was saying that Fana was not her name? It was confusing.

"Then who are you?" Phineas asked her, if Fana wasn't her name, then what was it? He wanted to know so he wouldn't get yelled at once more.

"DIE!" Fana or should I say Die called out at Phineas.

"Odd name but okay Die" Phineas replied

"That's also going to happened to you people!" Die said looking at everyone.

Then the door opened and the DR walked in, he closed the DR behind him, "hello, what's going on?"

Phineas pointed at Die, "She's insane! And the other one is dying!"

Die looked at the DR with a face that said, 'Oh I'm going to kill you and there's nothing you can do about it' then she said, "I wonder how good the DR's blood will taste"

The DR's face filled with fear, "Oh dear, I'll be right back" Then he opened the door again, walked out and closed it. Then sound of footsteps of somebody running away and then a car driving away over the speed limit.

"GREAT! NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOOLS!" Die said then she looked at Phineas, "Starting with Phineas!" Die said about to put her hands on Phineas' neck but the door opened again and the DR that ran off walked in the room holding a strong looking rope and tied Die up, it happened so fast, Die had no time to react when the DR tied her up once he finished tying her up, Die yelled out, "WHAT FOOL! LET ME GO!" Die struggled to get herself out of the rope's strong grip but the rope was too strong for her to break free.

"See that what you get Die. Now let Fana out" Phineas said

"HAHAHAHAHA NO"

"JERK"

"Okay come with me, another DR will come to see Fana or Die or whatever" The DR said, "So what happened to Fana?"

"MY NAME IS DIE!" Die shouted at the DR,

"Yea what happened to her?" The DR asked anyone who was in the room, nobody answered his question.

"When do I die? I've been laying here for who knows how long waiting to die" Darkgurl said in a bored tone, she was tired of lying there in her own blood for so long.

"You won't die, you lucky that you got here in time. By the way, what happened to Fana?" The DR asked her this time hoping he would get an answer.

"IT'S DIE NOW!" Die corrected the DR who kept mixing up her name with another name that she didn't like at all. Not even a tiny bit.

"Aw I wanted to die. Not really but ya…..did ya unvampire the others?" Darkgurl asked Phineas who just stood there watching what was happening in the room, "I don't know all we know is Fana isn't a vampire anymore, but instead she has DID; an illness. Isn't that great news"

"I don't think it is AHH!" Fana said in pain as something was taking over her once more, "I DO BAHAHAHAHA"

"I want out of bed!" Darkgurl said then she fell onto the floor.

"Are you not? I man Fana and Die are still tied up until the DR can make them one, wonder what that means" Phineas said wondering why the DR told him that.

"I hate math, science and learning stuff! I hate everything! Why am I even here?" Darkgurl said hatefully to herself.

"Because you almost died thanks to Die" Phineas answered her question or her hateful question.

"You're welcome AHH!" Die said holding her head while Fana took control over her, "Really what is with that" then Fana hold her head again and Die took over once more, "I AM RIGHT HERE BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"I hope the DR comes back soon" Phineas said as the DR carefully walked out of the room making sure he didn't make a sound he was tiptoeing behind Phineas, it was odd that Phineas didn't notice the DR.

"He better…stupid people" Darkgurl muttered to herself, she was annoyed by the dumb DR that kept getting scared of the one who tried to kill her who knows how many hours ago.

"Yes, we have a nut job here" Phineas said while Die held her head once more and fana took over again, "Where" She asked, Phineas noticed that Fana was back, "Please don't" He was cut off by Fana holding her head and then Die took over, "HERE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Die shouted

"Change back" Phineas finished his sentence

"Let's all die. Nothin' to live for anyway" Darkgurl said leaning on the bed with her arms crossed, it was easy to tell she was upset about her being there and almost died.

"Um I know your upset but the DR has Fana and Die tied up to the chair, so she can't hurt us" Phineas said pointing to Fana/Die tied up to the chair away from them all so they couldn't hurt any of them.

"You think? ROAR" Die roared as she bite at the strong rope that held her to the chair.

"NO! BAD DIE" Phineas shouted at Die then he pulled a newspaper out of nowhere and hit Die on the head with it, Die growled, "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Shut it!" Darkgurl growled then she got to her feet and started walking to Phineas and Die, she grabbed the newspaper from Phineas and hit Die with it, "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Die threaten he.

"That's Fana?" The DR asked hiding behind Ferb and was looking at die in fear, he was scared out of his head, and he was so scared he was ready to die of fear.

"Useless humans" Darkgurl said

"Okay so what is wrong with Fana? She looks fine to me" The DR said looking at Die, she did look like she was Fana. That DR was so not using his brain that day.

Die did a evil smile, and she somehow used some kind of powers kind of similar to Darkgurl's powers, she had hers and Darkgurl's thoughts on the line, they could talk but their mouths weren't moving, it was like they could read each other's minds or thoughts, "say anything and you die" Die threaten her.

"As if" Darkgurl said not in her mind but she was talking, she said it so low nobody could hear what she was saying.

"So Darkgurl was it? What's wrong with her?" The DR asked Darkgurl, Darkgurl looked at Die and die was doing the 'Say anything and you die' look at her so Darkgurl remained quiet _I would so like that_ she thought, she used her powers to block out Die from talking to her from their minds.

"Hello? Is anybody going to tell me?" The DR asked looking around in the room; he was getting over his fear of Die now.

"Nothing wrong with me" Die said

"If there was, I'd be dead" Darkgurl said not caring if Die heard what she said, Die was tied up to a chair and was being held to the chair by some strong rope. There was no way that Die could break free of that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" die shouted now biting the rope so hard it now looked like it was going to break very soon, she was going to kill Darkgurl now.

"Whoa cool it" The DR said as his fears came back, he started to walk slowly to the door, his hand was now touching the doorknob now, "UNTIE ME!" Die shouted

"I don't think I should" the DR said turning the doorknob slowly; he was going to make a run for it once he opened the door, "UNTIE ME OR ELSE!"

"I am going to go get someone to put you to sleep" The DR said rushing out the room and ran all the way downstairs and the sound of a car was heard once more then it drove off.

"FANA" Phineas said looking out the window and watched the DR drive off.

"DIE!" Die corrected him once more.

"DIE! YOU SCARED OFF THE DR!" Phineas shouted, he didn't know what to do now, his ideas were gone. He had no dang idea what to do, he didn't know how to make Die change back to Fana.

Die rolled her eyes and said, "What are you? A joker" the she put a hand on her head then changed to Fana, "No but you are" the she changed back to Die, "WHAT! OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN! MIND FIGHT!" Die started to claw at herself then she kicked herself out of the chair fell onto the floor then changed to Fana and bitten herself hard.

Fana tossed herself out of the chair breaking free then die took over and grabbed her arm, the she changed back to Fana, bitten herself even harder so some blood showed up then Die took over again and knocked herself to the ground hard then she changed back to Fana, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! This is painful...Help" Then Fana fainted. Blood started to come from her neck.

"OHMYGOSH! She has blood coming out of her neck! When is the Dr coming back?" Phineas shouted looking around for any signs of the DR.

"See? Fana's having the time of her life" Darkgurl said

"SHE"S DYING! How can it get any worse for her!" Phineas said now worrying about Fana.

"Party pooper" Darkgurl said at Phineas, she glared at him.

"Darkgurl can you find the DR" Phineas asked while Darkgurl started to fly out of the room and flew to the hallway, "Lalalala Where can I find a yummy human to eat? Or lovelier, blood! BAHAHAHAHAHA Blood" At that very same time, Phineas walked out of the room, "You know we have to change you back, right?"

"You shall never change me foolish human!" Darkgurl said

Phineas hit his forehead, "Oh great. Now she's insane" then he was knocked to the ground by Die, "I AM NOT YET!"

"Now that you're down fool….I'LL GET THE BLOOD OF HUMAN AND THER'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! BHAHAHAHAHAH" Darkgurl laughed evilly.

"Blood? I want some blood!" Die said now looking at Phineas with a blood thirsty look, even through both girls weren't under the vampire power thing, they still had the blood thirsty need and they could fly and use some kind of power.

"FANA! Darkgurl! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Phineas shouted, first he had to beg Fana to snap out of the vampire thing and now he had to snap both Die and Darkgurl out of it. Today wasn't his day.

"Darkgurl? What a stupid name! I am BloodRed! BHAHAHAHAHAHA" Darkgurl or should I now say BloodRed laughed evilly.

"No…" Phineas said softly, he was now thinking if both Fana and Darkgurl had DID now, since they both changed their names to names that weren't even close to their normal names.

"YES!" Die said, now she had somebody else on her side.

**Darkgurl: Long chapter, wonder how long next chapters will be like...and like Fana said, nothing in this story is TRUE**

**Fana:Whoa that was insane and nothing in that chapter is REAL K? I am not a insane freak hahahaha**


	7. The Insaneness begins

_Recap:_

"_Darkgurl? What a stupid name! I am BloodRed! BHAHAHAHAHAHA" Darkgurl or should I now say BloodRed laughed evilly._

"_No…" Phineas said softly, he was now thinking if both Fana and Darkgurl had DID now, since they both changed their names to names that weren't even close to their normal names._

"_YES!" Die said, now she had somebody else on her side._

**The insaneness begins**

BloodRed grinned evilly, "Let's get this party started"

"Yes! It's time to kill everyone" Die said

"FANA! DARKGURL!" Phineas shouted trying to get the two girls to snap out of whatever they were in, if they stayed evil or whatever they were up to would pretty much mess up the future and change it to the dark future.

"Fana is _gone _and the loser is a loser BHAHAHAHAHA" Die laughed evilly as she kicked Phineas hard on his nose, Phineas tried hard to not scream in pain, "YOU GUYS! IT'S ME PHINEAS!"

"Loser" Die said kicking Phineas' nose once more but this time harder than the first, "Dumb person!" Die kept kicking Phineas' nose while Phineas was being or acting strong enough not the scream in pain, "IT ME REMEMBER PLEASE REMUMBER! I AM PHINEAS! I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU GUYS! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU GIRLS!"

"We are girls? I thought I was a boy" Die said a bit confused about her gender now.

"REMEMBER ME!" Phineas shouted hoping if he yelled at them telling them to remember him or at least try to remember him.

"As far as we can tell you're LYING where your _proof_" BloodRed said while Phineas rolled her blue eyes then said, "Well you're in girls' bodies"

"Really? I thought I was a boy" Die said "Now I really don't know what's going on now"

"Your Fana remember?" Phineas said to Die wondering if he told Die her _real_ name would somehow get Fana back, then he looked at BloodRed, "You're Darkgurl"

"I don't think I am Fana, you're lying!" Die said

"You look like Fana"

"I AM A _DUDE_!"

"Does she look more like a girl to you?" Phineas asked

"You're lying, we won't believe you foolish human" BloodRed started to walk towards Phineas with a blood-thirsty look on her face, "I like my blood sweet n sour" Phineas pretended he didn't hear that, "Is that what a dude looks right?" He said pointing to Die, "So BloodRed, is he right?" Die asked BloodRed who hissed in pain, "What's going on?" then BloodRed retook over, "He's right"

"WHAT! SO I AM A GIRL? THIS IS NUTS" Die shouted shocked to hear that she or he was actually a female.

"You're also Fana" Phineas said

"Lies" BloodRed said

"Well that is the truth, she's Fana, your Darkgurl" Phineas said

"YA RIGHT" Die shouted kicking Phineas hard on his nose again but this time way harder than the other three hits in the nose, this time Phineas couldn't hold in his scream of pain, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK! YOU! BO! MY! NOSE!" Phineas shouted putting both of his hands on his nose, he was really sure his nose was broken since he felt unstoppable pain there, then he got kicked on his neck by Die, "USELESS" Phineas struggled to not yell in pain, he would only be letting Die know he couldn't handle being kicked on the neck then he'll get kicked harder and harder until death came to him.

"HAHA NOW ON TO KILLING YOU" Die said

"Why can't you remember? IT'S me YOUR FRIEND PHINEAS! FANA!" Phineas shouted holding his nose, all he wanted was his friend back and pretty much everything back the way it should be once more.

"NO! NO MORE FANA" Die shouted in rage and was now getting ready to kick Phineas' neck once more to bring Phineas more torture.

"You foolish human, you actually believe that we would believe that" BloodRed said not wanting to believe what in the world Phineas was saying, he could be lying for all she cared. He didn't have any proof for them. BloodRed kicked Phineas' arm

"You guys! PLEASE! IT'S ME PHINEAS!" Phineas shouted

"Phineas? What a dumb name" Die said

"IT'S ME! IT'S ME PHINEAS! PHINEAS! PHINEAS! PHINEAS! PLEASE REMEMEBER!" Phineas shouted then he took a few seconds to catch his breath from yelling to loud then in a soft voice and low he said,"…Please" After Phineas said that BloodRed suddenly yelled in pain then fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" Phineas asked, he began to wonder if someone was taking over BloodRed or something just hit her.

Die roared, "THAT WHAT"

"What's going on?!"Darkgurl said before BloodRed took over, "Another human! You must DIE!"

"Wait….a…sec….something feels off" Die said in wonder, after a few seconds of thinking, it hit her, "I think its Fana. She's trying to get power over me"

Hearing that Phineas said, "COME ON FANA" he now knew his shouting at the two girls were making them regain their power, he decided to cheer them on, it kind of seemed to make the ones in control weak and losing some power.

"I had it with you" BloodRed said grabbing her neck and choked herself hard then was taken over, "help" then changed back, "Stop this foolishness humans" BloodRed said

"YES! KILL THE HUMAN!" Die shouted wanting to see a human dead.

"FANA" Phineas shouted

Die growled, "IT'S DIE" then BloodRed stopped choking herself and walked over to Phineas, she grabbed him by the color of his shirt lifting him up from the ground, "Who's going to save you now?"

"PLEASE GUYS! IT'S ME PHINEAS!"

"…AHHHH!" Die shouted either in pain or was being taken over, "P…P…Phineas"

"What's going on" BloodRed said in wonder

"PHINEAS!" Fana shouted noticing how Phineas was being held; by the shirt and seemed to be choking as well, then she saw who was holding him, someone really unfamiliar, a girl she never met before was holding slash choking Phineas, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Noticing that Fana was finally free from being taken over like that, Phineas said, "She's free!"

"Oh no" BloodRed said backing away from Fana still holding Phineas by the neck.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU ANYWAY?" Fana asked loudly

"I am BloodRed. You useless human" BloodRed replied

"USELESS! USELESS! NO ONE CALLS ME USELESS!" Fana growled grabbing BloodRed by the neck making BloodRed drop Phineas, "NO ONE"

BloodRed hissed, "Lemme go."

"NEVER"

"That is Fana…..right?" Phineas aksed Ferb who didn't bother answering his question


	8. Fight

_Recap:_

_"I am BloodRed. You useless human" BloodRed replied_

_"USELESS! USELESS! NO ONE CALLS ME USELESS!" Fana growled grabbing BloodRed by the neck making BloodRed drop Phineas, "NO ONE"_

_BloodRed hissed, "Lemme go."_

_"NEVER"_

_"That is Fana…..right?" Phineas asked Ferb who didn't bother answering his question_

**Fight**

"Darn it Die" BloodRed said under her breath, she pretty much was hoping that no one would hear her say that, and just her luck. No one did.

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I WON'T LET YOU!" Fana shouted, no way was she letting more harm come her. It was time to fight back, no mercy for that person who was going to bring her harm.

"Lemme go" BloodRed growled at Fana only to get choked harder, she was having trouble breathing but didn't bother showing it. It was a worthless weakness that anyone had, "NO!" Fana said, "Now who the heck is Die?"

BloodRed growled once more and looked at Phineas giving him a rather cold looking look, "I don't know what you done to her loser but your still going down"

"I didn't do anything she just snapped out of it" Phineas said taking a step back so he wouldn't get hurt this time, Fana looked at Phineas, "Snap out of what?" Then she turn her head back at BloodRed, "And if you're going to hurt him you need to kill me first"

"Stupid human" BloodRed said coldly, "Who are you"

"I AM _NOT_ DUMB!" Fana shouted in rage kicking BloodRed as hard as she could only to get tackled down to the ground by BloodRed, "HOW DARE YOU!" BloodRed roared.

"GET OFF"

"Where the heck is Die" BloodRed said then she remembered what Phineas said about them having DID and they're real names were. Die's real name had to be Fana, "Are you Fana"

"I don't know who Die is! And yes I am Fana...and now would you GET OFF ME!" Fana shouted at BloodRed who got up and started to run off into the halls of the Dr place aka hospital, "I can't let that Fana person stay here or else that Darkgurl person would break free" She said to herself while running as fast as she could to get away from Fana so she could do some evil.

Then she heard Fana shouting "GET BACK HERE!" And running, hearing that BloodRed started running faster then she bump into Ferb making her stop running and fall the ground, for some reason she stayed on the ground till Fana came running, "There you are! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!"

Not noticing what was going on Ferb asked what was going on and his answer and only answer was getting slapped hard on his face, he put a hand on his face and sat there while BloodRed ran off once more, Fana roared, "GET BACK HERE" Then she started to run again chasing BloodRed.

While running BloodRed bumped into both Phineas and Fish making Fish go flying head first at the wall, "Whoa my head hurts!"

"Darkgurl?" Phineas asked knowing he won't even get a answer or was hoping he wouldn't get the answer that Ferb got; getting slapped hard on the face.

That's when Fana came running, "Stop running away from us!" Then she just noticed what she just said, "Wait…did I just say 'us'?" After a few more seconds of thinking what to say next, "Come on whoever you are stop running from us!"

Phineas step closer to Ferb then whispered in his brother's ear, "She said 'us' once more Ferb" Ferb nodded his head

"I am BloodRed. How many times do I have to say it to you losers" BloodRed said grabbing Fish

"What are you doing with me!" Fish said

"Maybe she is going to make him bite Fana! Ferb keep an eye on them" Phineas said while Ferb nods his head once more.

"LET FISH GO!" Fana demanded as BloodRed signed then threw Fish at Doof aiming for his face but missed and threw him at Doof's arm then she started to run again looking for the exit sign.

"This is making me sick!" Fana said before running after BloodRed then Doof yelled in pain, "AAHHH!" Fish was biting Doof's hand, "Your hand is good"

"Get off" Doof said knocking Fish off his favorite hand and stopped him from causing his hand more harm after he got him off his hand is put his other hand on his hand and walked off to the washroom to clean his hand.

"I WASN'T DONE!"

BloodRed wasn't paying much attention to where she was running; she bumped into Phineas, Fana, Doof and Fish. She growled, "How many times do I have to bump into you fools"

"STOP RUNNING!" Fana said starting to corner BloodRed so she wouldn't run off again.

"As many times as it takes" Fish said

Now noticing what was happening after she said that she called out, "THIS IS JUST DUMB!" So nobody else would say something then she was taken over by die, "I MEAN THIS DUMB HUMAN DUMB!" Then changed back to Fana, "…Ha?"

Then for no reason at all BloodRed jumped at Doof and starting attacking him, "AAAHHH what did I do?!" Doof said in pain, just watching what was going on Die said, "Yea what did he do BHA" Then she got cut off by changing back to Fana, "Ha?" Then she heard Doof yelling away in pain, "Doof are you okay?" Doof didn't answer since he got knocked out cold.

"She keeps going back under!" Phineas said noticing how Fana kept losing control of her body and mind now.

"I don't know it's fun hurting losers anyway" BloodRed said to Fana not even knowing that Fana was in control, then BloodRed was taken over, "Doof are you okay?" Darkgurl said poking Doof a bit until she was taken over, "Shut your mouth" BloodRed hissed.

"HE IS NOT A LOSER! HE'S JUST LIKE PHINEAS!" Fana snapped

"Gross" Phineas said

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Fana said in rage then she jumped at BloodRed knocking her over then BloodRed changed back to Darkgurl, "Fana?"

"Who are you?"

Darkgurl was about to say something but BloodRed gained more power over her, before BloodRed could say anything Fana hit her face as hard as she could, to avoid getting smacked hard BloodRed changed to Darkgurl who took the hard smack, "OW! What was that for?!"

"Die you monster!" Fana said hitting her once more

"I hurt" Darkgurl said

"Good you monster" Fana said hitting her again

"Fana stop!" Phineas said not wanting to go try to stop Fana from hitting Darkgurl since; he wasn't in the mood to get hit on his head at the moment.

"You're making my head bleed" Darkgurl said putting a hand on her already bleeding head but Fana kept hitting her head, "You the monster Fana!"

"NO YOU ARE!" Fana growled then she hit her head once more but this time harder than the other hits.

Seeing how much blood was coming Phineas shouted, "FANA STOP IT!"

But Fana didn't stop, "NO THE MONSTER NEEDS TO DIE!"

"You're trying to kill me are you" Darkgurl said and guess what her answer was, "YES YOU MONSTER!"

"FANA! It's Darkgurl!" Phineas shouted wondering if he used Darkgurl's name Fana would remember her, Fana stopped for a second to look at Phineas with a confused face, "Who? I don't know anyone by that name! All I know that she's insane!" Then she hit Darkgurl again.

Phineas sign, "She can't remember"

Then Darkgurl changed to BloodRed for a second, "Why is -"Then she got cut off by changing into Darkgurl who got hit by Fana hitting her once more.

"DIE MONSTER"

"Fana stop! She's good now!" Phineas said trying to get Fana to stop, Fana hit Darkgurl's head again and Darkgurl didn't move, "Is she dead?"

Now shocked of how Fana killed someone, Phineas said, "Fana why didn't you stop?" Fana looked left looking for another monster to kill, while she looked away Darkgurl got up and walked behind Phineas and whispered, "Don't let her kill me" But bad lucky for her Fana heard this and turned around, "MONSTER YOU NEED TO BE KILLED TOO!"

"Fana you're more of the monster right now!" Phineas said taking one small baby step towards Fana, "Don't you remember her!"

"NO!" Fana shouted

Not wanting to die in the hands of Fana, Darkgurl took a step towards the window and looked outside, they were on the 20th floor, and then she got ready to jump out, "I'm not staying here anymore!" Darkgurl said then she jumps out of the window.

After a few seconds of nothing, Fana snapped out of what she was in, "Is she dead?"

"…Monster..." Phineas said stepping away from Fana then Fana looked at him then said, "What?"

Then from the 20th floor they heard someone yell, "AAHH MY LEG! I LANDED ON MY LEG! AAAAAHH" from downstairs or outside, Fana walked over to the window and looked out, "She's fine!" Then she ran to the staircase and ran down in a flash, "Sorry I was in shock"

"My leg hurts so much!" Darkgurl shouted in pain, "You can blame yourself for that" Fana said hitting Darkgurl's head again, "You can blame me for that" then Phineas came walking by taking his time, "Is she okay?"

Darkgurl looked up to them and dragged herself away from them, "How the heck did you two get here so fast?!"

"Wow it hurts when I hit you?" Fana said then she hit Darkgurl again, seeing what Fana was doing, Phineas shouted her name, "FANA!"

"MY NAME IS DIE" Fana or now Die said, Phineas took a step back, "Oh no…"

"BHAHAHAHAHA"

"Great" Darkgurl said using her hands to drag herself away, "Just let me jump out the window again. IT WAS FUN! 'cept when I broke my leg"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Die shouted in rage grabbing Phineas' neck and tossed him at the ground, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!" Phineas yelled in pain and shouted and at the blue sky.

"BHAHAHAHAHA" Then she looked at Darkgurl, "Smash your head in!" Then she hit Phineas' neck as hard as she could make Phineas yell in pain, "HELP!"

Then Die changed to Fana, "Phineas? What the heck?" Then changed back to Die, "STOP IT HUMAN"

"Fana STOP! I would try to save you Phineas but my leg is broken"

"Fana is NO MORE!" Die said hitting Phineas' head more times until blood was seen, "Noooo..."Phineas said

"Phineas! Broken leg or not I'm still going to die for this" Darkgurl said before jumping at Die knocking her to the ground and started to attack, "LET GO! YOU HUMAN" Die hissed then knocked her off then grabbed Phineas' neck, "I'm killing Phineas"

"I somewhat hate doing this" Phineas said then he bite Die's arm making Die kicked him on his leg, "You rat!" Then Phineas managed to get Die pinned to the ground, "Sorry Fana, I have to kill you"

Die growled, "YOU FOOL" Then she changed to Fana, "It's okay Phineas" Then back to Die, "YOU DUMB FOOL" Phineas started to punch and kick Die, "YOU FOOL! YOU'RE JUST AS FOOLISH AS DARKGURL!"

Phineas bite Die's arm and little did he know that Die changed back to Fana before he bite her, "AAAHHH PHINEAS!" Then that's what triggered Die to come back, "YOU FOOL" Phineas kicked Die in the head witch kind of triggered Fana, "PHINEAS STOP IT! What the heck-STOP IT"

Being bored, BloodRed grabbed Phineas' dad by the neck aka Doof and had a evil grin on her face, "Would you like it if I ended your failure? Forever? You won't lose to Perry any longer"

Phineas saw this and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "DAD!"

"Dad?" Die asked then Phineas' worried face suddenly turned into a confused face, "Wait….did you say Perry?"

"SHUT UP!" Die shouted at herself then was taken over by Fana, "NO YOU" Then changed back to Die who roared.

BloodRed smiled then started to tighten her grip on Doof's neck choking him harder. This was really starting to rage Phineas, "Daddy..."Then he ran towards BloodRed then kicked her as hard as he could, "You. Can't. Hurt. Him" Too late for Phineas BloodRed choked Doof to make him pass out, then she got up from the ground and started to fly to Ferb, no one saw her fly through, she put her hands around Ferb's neck and started to choke him, "Would you like to die?"

Phineas' eyes widen, he couldn't handle the rage he had towards BloodRed any longer, and she was hurting his family. She needed to be stopped, "BROTHER! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" Phineas roared and grabbed BloodRed's neck making her let Ferb go, "You cannot choke me" BloodRed said then she seemed to fade away from Phineas she reappeared near Fish and she grabbed him, "You're out of the water. I'll get you back real soon…"

Now Phineas was really mad, "I CAN AND I WILL YOU MONSTER!" He kept trying to grab BloodRed but kept failing.

"Kids" Die muttered to herself.

"You're foolish" BloodRed said then she tossed Fish at Phineas, "Enjoy that"

Phineas knocked Fish off and threw a fist at BloodRed as hard as he can.

"Try as many times as you want, you would never hit me" BloodRed said grabbing Die by the neck, "I will kill her"

"LET ME GO!" Die shouted trying to claw at BloodRed but was failing.

"YOU HURT MY FRIENDS _AND_ FAMILY! I AM GOING TO HURT YOU BACK!" Phineas hissed as he jumped at BloodRed and started to choke her as hard as he could which wasn't that strong….yet.

"You cannot kill me" Blooded muttered

"I CAN AND I WILL" Phineas roared as he tightens his grip on her neck, "YOU MONSTER!"

BloodRed grabbed Die around her neck then said "One more move kid" That made Phineas suddenly snap out of whatever he was in for a moment, "Wait, aren't Fana and die the same person?" Then he went back to whatever he was in, "IF SO I COULD CARE LESS!" He shouted

"HEHEHE LOSER" Die said then quickly lost power for a moment; "Phineas" Then got control again.

"Go ahead, kill her" Phineas said not caring about what he just said or whatever he's saying then Fana shouted, "PHINEAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Also not caring BloodRed said, "A, Fana dead or B, You dead" Giving Phineas two choices but he didn't seem to hear for some reason, Fana looked sad and said, "I could just kill myself, why should anyone bother?"

"I'm surrounded by morons" BloodRed said then changed to Darkgurl, "Who are…you, no me?" Then went back under power, "SHUT IT"

She pulled grabbed a very random smoke bomb in her hand, "I had with you people" she threw it at them, Fana started to choke a bit on the smoke so did Phineas, "You're not getting away with this" Then he noticed she wasn't there anymore then he noticed the window open and looked out to notice BloodRed flying away.

Meanwhile,

BloodRed was flying downtown, "Darn humans better not follow me" thinking she was alone then a voice spoke, "Hello! I CAN FLY!" She turned to see Fana who was right behind her, a bit shocked that Fana was flying and was human then said, "You're just human"

"No I can fly" Fana said then changed to Die for a quick moment, "FOOL" Then back to Fana who was close enough to BloodRed to kick her, "Now it's time to kill you" then kicked her but her leg went through BloodRed which was kind of shocking," You can't kill the dead" BloodRed said grinning.

"Ha? How can you? YES I CAN! all I need is the weakness to ghosts, fire" Fana said now holding a ball of flame in her hand making BloodRed feel uncomfortable, "Why did I say I was dead" She said softly to herself, "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Fana flew closer and poked BloodRed's leg with it, "FIRE!" which made BloodRed yell out in pain

"Stop this human! You know you might end up killing Darkgurl too"

"Who is she?" Fana said poking BloodRed's other leg with the fire

Meanwhile on ground Phineas heard everything that was being said on air, "No, not this again"

Back in the air

"I am not spending time telling you! So you have to find out yourself!" BloodRed said before disappearing, Fana watched her disappear while was falling from the air, "How did she do that?" then hit the ground getting knocked out.

"FANA" Phineas shouted

"…"

"Fana…?"


End file.
